


Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Sehun'un doğum günüydü ve Jongin ona hoş bir sürpriz yapacaktı.





	Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loosen Up My Buttons, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402186) by suri711. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

Bugün Sehun’un doğum günüydü ve sinirliydi.

Gün kötü başlamıştı; Sehun uyandığında gerinerek her zamanki sabah sarılması için sevgilisine uzanmıştı ama yatakta Jongin’in tarafı boş ve soğuktu. Kaş çatarak yatağın yanındaki masa saatini kontrol etti ve alarmın çalmadığını gördü. Günün ilk dersine tam olarak on beş dakika geç kaldığını fark ettiğinde yüksek sesle küfretti.

Hayatının en hızlı duşunu aldıktan ve kahvaltısını yaptıktan sonra Sehun, Jongin’le kaldığı üniversite yurtlarından derse koşturmuştu ve hocanın sürpriz bir sınav hazırladığını gördü.

Test çok zordu; Sehun’un öğrendiğini bile hatırlamadığı zor sorular kağıtta yer etmişti. Ucube ders bittiğinde, Sehun bugünlük bitmek için hazırdı ama hala dört saat dersi vardı. Sarı saçlarında elini gezdirdi ve sinirli bir nefes koyuverdi.

Öğle yemeği vakti sonunda geldiğinde iki mesaj almıştı; birisi geç geleceğini söyleyen Jongin’den idi ve diğeri doğum günü olduğundan Sehun’a içmek için dışarıya çıkmalarını emreden Chanyeol’den idi. Sinirle sandviçini ısırdı ve kendi kendine hırladı.

Sehun olaya katılmıştı çünkü Chanyeol’un mesajında itiraza yer yoktu ve Sehun, Jongin’e doğum gününü unuttuğu için kızgındı. Hafif bir Baekhyun ve geveze bir Chanyeol’un arasında oturmak zorunda kalmıştı. Önündeki ızgaradan yüzüne akın eden dumana maruz kalmıştı. Duman gözlerini sulandırmıştı ve dili kül tadıyordu ama dumandan mı yoksa acı tattan mı emin olamıyordu.

Baekhyun ellerini oynatarak neşeli bir şekilde konuşarak Sehun’un elindeki içkinin beyaz gömleğine dökülmesinden korkmasına neden oluyordu. Gömleğin kendisi sinir bozucuydu çünkü çok dardı. Geniş omuzlarının her an kumaş parçasını yırtmasından korkuyordu –Hulk gibi. İçinde boğuluyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Chanyeol her zamanki gibi gürültücüydü o yüzden sarışın onun ucuz şakalarına ve kulaklarını delen kahkahasına katlanmak zorundaydı. Sehun baş ağrısının nüksettiğini hissedebiliyordu. Kravatını biraz gevşetti ve sojusunu yudumladı, alkol boğazını yakarken ürpermişti. Uzun zamandır içki içmemişti.

Hediyeler verildiğinde ve lezzetli çikolatalı doğum günü pastası (Kyungsoo’nun eşliğinde) getirildiğinde işler daha iyi olmuştu. Ama Luhan, Jongin’in doğum gününü kutlamak için onların yanında olmamasının nasıl da utanç olduğunu düşünmeden söyleyince Sehun’un yüzü akşamın geri kalanında düşmüştü. Doğum günü çocuğuna garip bir şekilde doğum günü şarkısını söyledikten sonra Minseok kaburgasına dirseğiyle vurduğunda Luhan bağırmıştı.

İç çekerek Sehun ellerinde kalan yemekler ve hediyelerle yurt kapısına doğru yürüyordu. Pasta kurtarılamamıştı. Sehun kendine bile azıcık almıştı çünkü Luhan, Chanyeol ve Minseok eşliğindeydi.

Sehun bir elinde poşetlerle kapıyı açmakla mücadele vermişti. Sonunda başardığında içeri girerek kapıyı kilitledi ve poşetleri masanın yanına koyarak anahtarı fırlattı. O anda odadaki mumların oluşturduğu titrek ışığı fark etmişti.

Kafası karışarak odasına giden yolu izledi ve ağzı açık kalırken burnuna dolan vanilya kokusu başını döndürmeye başlamıştı. Gözleri otomatikman odanın ortasındaki onu bekliyormuş gibi görünen tek sandalyeye çevrildi.

Sehun orada durmuş bakıyordu, yanda bir hareketlilik dikkatini çekmişti. Başını yana çevirdiğinde sevgilisinin mutfakla oturma odasını bağlayan kapının çerçevesine yaslandığını gördüğünde gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Beyaz dar pantolonu ve eşit derecede beyazlıkta bol beyaz üstlüğüyle Jongin seksi ve davetkâr görünüyordu.

Sehun’a küçük bir gülümseme verdikten sonra televizyonlarının olduğu rafa yürüdü ve Sehun farkında olmadan Jongin’in bacaklarını inceliyordu; attığı her adımda kaslarını gererek müstehcen bir parça olan ve lezzetli dansçı bacaklarını saran sıkı pantolon. Sehun kalbinin göğsünde vahşice kan pompaladığını hissetmişti.

Aniden müzik odayı doldurdu. Sehun güçlü bası olan seksi bir müzik olduğunu fark etti… ve sonra her şey hızla gözünün önüne geldi. Bunun ne olduğunu biliyordu.

Jongin tek kelime etmeden Sehun’a doğru yürüdü ama gözleri her şeyi anlatıyordu. Sehun’u koltuğa doğru ittirdi, genç olan hemen oturmuştu. Kalbinin ritmi müzikle aynıydı ve Sehun gergin beklentiyle terlemeye başladı.

Jongin’e bakıyordu, kolları amaçsızca yanlarında sarkarken ona yırtıcı bir hayvan gibi yaklaşıyordu. Jongin sandalyeye doğru avare bir şekilde yaklaştı, dolgun alt dudağı dişlerinin arasındaydı ve şehvani bedeni müziğin ritmiyle hareket ediyordu. Kalçaları kıvrıldı ve döndü, elleri önünü okşuyordu; bol askılı atleti yukarıya kalkarak teninin bir kısmını ortaya seriyordu ve Sehun lanet olası hipnotize olmuştu.

Beyaz kıyafetin ironisini düşündü; saf renk ve parlak. Jongin kesinlikle çok parlak ve güzeldi, _tamamen_ saf değildi. Sehun bunu bir yere kadar onaylıyordu çünkü diğerinin bedenini lekelemekte katkısı olan kendisiydi. Bilhassa bu yurt odasındaki her bir mobilya parçasının üzerinde.

Jongin’in şu anki görünümünde saflıktan eser yoktu; gözleri buğuluydu ve yarı kapalıydı, dudakları ısırdığı için şişmişti. Müzikle birlikle kalçalarının vuruşlarını yapıyordu, gözleri kapandı ve kalçalarının her bir hareketiyle günahkâr ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla açılıyordu.

Sehun onun güvenini görmüştü –ve olabilecek her nedeni haklıydı. Jongin’in neden bu kadar kendine güvendiğini anlıyordu. Bir dansçı olarak hareketlerinde deneyimliydi; bedeni müziğin ritmiyle yılların pratiği ve sanata olan doğuştan aşkıyla mükemmel bir şekilde hareket ediyordu.

Dans pistinde Jongin tüm gözleri üzerine çekecek şekilde hareket ederdi. Her ter damlası, her nefes soluması Jongin’e övgü gibiydi; sıkı çalışma ve tutkunun övüldüğü güzel bir tasviri. Dansa olan tutkusu sergilediği performansında parlardı; gözleri canlı ve parlak, kolları ve bacakları inanılmaz derecede kontrollü, ve ağzı piruetleriyle eş bir şekilde kibar bir gülümsemeyle ya da göğsünün sert hareketiyle eş bir şekilde seksi bir sırıtışla kıvrılmış.

Jongin sandalyenin etrafında daire çizmek için yeterince yaklaştığında Sehun düşüncelerinden kopmuştu. Jongin etrafında dönerken yumuşak parmaklar omuzlarına değiyordu, esmer olan Sehun’un arkasında ayakta durdu ve eğilerek kulak memesini hafifçe dişleriyle ezdi. Sehun keskin bir nefes çekti içine ve Jongin’in baharatlı kokusunu yakaladı –Sehun’un onun için aldığı kokusu.

Kan Sehun’un kulaklarına hücum ederek geçici olarak müziği engellemişti ve boğazına derin bir sıcaklık kuruldu. Jongin daha sonra sandalyenin önüne geldi ve müziğin ritmiyle sürtünmeye başladı. Kendisine dokunuyordu ve ellerini karnından boynuna doğru sürüklerken inliyordu. Atletin kumaşı elleriyle kavrandı ve karnı ortaya çıktı, her hareketiyle kasları kasılıp açılıyordu.

Sehun dudağını ısırdı, pantolonundaki çadır artık görünüyordu ve neredeyse imkansız derecede sertleşmişti, metal fermuara kızgınlıkla baskı yapıyordu. Bir anlığına, Jongin’in dünyaca ünlü dans hocalarının becerilerini –ki Sehun’a oldukça acı verici bir çadır kazandıran- şeytani arzular için kullandığını öğrenseler nasıl tepki vereceklerini düşündü.

Jongin’in gevşek askılarından biri yumuşak omzundan aşağıya kayarak koyu esmer göğüs ucunu açığa çıkardığında nefesini tuttu. Jongin ona yaramaz bir gülümseme verdi ve askıyı geri düzeltti. Sehun’un önünde eğilip kalçasını yukarıya kaldırmadan hemen önceydi. Marifetli parmakları Sehun’un bacaklarından yukarıya kıvrılıp pantolonundaki çadırı okşayıp geçerek göğsünden omuzlarına yükseldi.

Sehun, Jongin’in bol askılı tişörtünün yumuşak, esmer üst bölgesini ortaya çıkarmasını izlerken dudaklarını yaladı. Uzun olan ısırmak ve öpmek istiyordu sadece. Jongin daha sonra beklenmedik bir şekilde bacaklarını iki yana açarak Sehun’un kucağına oturdu ve bacaklarını sandalyenin arkasında birleştirerek baldırlarına güç dengeledi. Sehun sadece şaşkınlıktan inleyebilmişti, elleri Jongin’in belini kavramak için kalkarken diğeri kollarını Sehun’un boynunda birleştirmişti.

Bacaklarını deneyimli bir sallama hareketi vermek için kullanırken Jongin ona yapışmıştı. Kirpiklerinin altında çekingen bir bakışla Sehun’a bakıyordu ama genç olan aptal değildi. O hareket etmeye başlayana kadar bakışları Jongin’in yüzünden hiç ayrılmadı. Jongin sürtünmeyi, bedenini aşağı-yukarı hareket ettirmeyi bırakmamıştı, şimdi Sehun’a apaçık bir istekle bakıyordu. Kendi kaya gibi sert penisi Jongin’in sertliğine sürtününce Sehun ihtiyaçtan dolayı inledi.

Sehun sevgilisine o kadar odaklanmıştı ki müziğin değişimiyle şaşırmıştı. Ama Jongin ayağa kalkmadı. Bunun yerine, bedenini ritimle seksi bir şekilde hareket ettirirken kalçaları akıcı bir şekilde kıvrıla kıvrıla dönüyordu, Sehun hükmetmeyi umamıyordu bile. Hafifçe sırıtarak Jongin hızlı bir öpücük için eğildi ve hızlıca doğrularak dudaklarını erotik bir şekilde yaladı. Jongin nane şekeri tadını veriyordu, diye düşündü Sehun. Kısa bir an için endişelenmişti çünkü yemekte _galbi_ yemişti ama Jongin’e tek bir bakışla huzursuz olmamasını anlamıştı.

Jongin geriye doğru eğilerek mükemmel esnekliğini sergilediğinde Sehun nefesini tutmuştu, kolları aşağıya doğru eğilmişti ve bedeni neredeyse yere değecekti. Jongin kucağında aşağı-yukarı hareket edip kalçalarını Sehun’un penisine sürtmeye devam ederken Sehun onu hayranlıkla izleyebiliyordu sadece. Jongin’in karnı sergilenirken genç olan yutkundu ve Jongin’in iç çamaşırı giymemiş olabileceği –kasıklarından aşağısının cömert bir görüntüsünden dolayı- görüntüsü Sehun’un daha da heyecanlanmasına neden olmuştu.

Jongin karın kaslarını kasarak kendini doğrulturken Sehun’un ağzının suları akıyordu resmen. Sehun’a utangaç, tereddütlü bir gülümseme verirken erotik görüntüyü bozmuştu. Sehun kırık bir sesle ‘siktir’ diyerek sevgilisini umutsuz bir öpücüğün içine çekti. Başının yana yatması hareketleri daha da müstehcen yapmıştı.

Sehun’un çenesini kavrarken Jongin’in avuçları sıcaktı ve Sehun’un elleri baldırlarında gezinirken bedeni ürpermeyle ileriye gitti. Penisi Sehun’unkine değince inleyen bu sefer Jongin’di ve kırık bir şekilde fısıldadı. “Becer beni.”

Sehun hiç vakit kaybetmeden Jongin’in tişörtünü çıkardı. Titreyen elleriyle Sehun’un gömleğinin düğmeleriyle uğraşırken Jongin sinirli bir ses çıkardı. Sehun kıkırdadı ve çıkarana kadar ona yardım etti, Jongin’in elleri yeniden boynuna dolanmıştı.

Bedenlerinin üst kısmı bir olmuştu, göğsü göğse, soluk ve esmer tenin zıtlığıydı ve Sehun hayatından bundan daha mükemmel bir uyum görmemişti. Mumlardan gelen ısı seksi kucak dansıyla ikiye katlanarak bedenlerinin terden kayganlaşmasına neden olmuştu. Jongin dilini köprücük kemiklerinin yakınında dolaştırarak onu ıslattığında Sehun iç çekti.

Sehun hemen Jongin’in saf tadını alarak karşılık verdi. Birkaç dakika birbirlerinin kucağında olmanın tadını çıkardılar; ulaşabildikleri her bir ten parçasını öpüyorlardı ve daha sonra Jongin ayağa kalkıp pantolonunu çıkardı. Sehun kumaşın kaymasını aç bakışlarla izliyordu, Jongin alay edercesine pantolonunu yavaşça aşağıya indirerek esmer tenini ortaya çıkıyordu.

Jongin’in iç çamaşırı giymediği konusunda Sehun’un tahminleri doğrulanmıştı çünkü penisi serbest kalmıştı ve sert, çoktan sızdırıyor bir halde karnına çarpmıştı. Eğildi ve Sehun’un pantolonunu çözmeye başladı, parmakları bu dansı pek çok yaptığı için hızlı ve marifetliydi. Genç olan inlemeyle kalçalarını kaldırarak Jongin’in pantolonunu iç çamaşırıyla çıkarmasına yardım etti.

Sehun’un koca oğlanı ortaya çıktığında Jongin neşeyle iç çekti, elini uzatarak sertçe kavramak için uzattı. Jongin’in eli hassas teniyle buluştuğunda Sehun’un bacağı titremişti ve Jongin yalarken derin ve alçak sesli bir inleme koyuvermişti. Başına titrek bir öpücük kondurduktan ve nazik bir şekilde emdikten sonra Jongin ayağa kalkıp arkasını döndü.

Çıplak bir Jongin pantolonunun arka cebinden lube şişesini almak için eğildiğinde Sehun nefes almayı unutmuştu; önündeki görüntüyle sadece inlemeyi başarmıştı. “Yüce İsa!” Herhangi bir orgazmı önlemek için penisinin kökünden bastırdı çünkü doğum günü olsun olmasın Jongin onu çiğ çiğ yerdi.

Parmaklarını lube ile kapladıktan sonra Jongin bir kez daha Sehun’un kucağına yerleşti. Sehun’a doğru eğildi, sandalye bacaklarını Sehun’un soluk renkli kalçalarının iki yanına koyabileceği kadar genişlikteydi. Göğsü Sehun’un yüzünün tam karşısında olacak şekildeydi pozisyonu.

Jongin arkaya uzanıp bir parmağını içine ittiğinde Sehun yutkundu, Jongin’in yüzü buruşmuştu ve şişmiş dudaklarından küçük bir sızlanma kaçmıştı. Mumlardan yansıyan titrek ışıklar Jongin’in terle kaplı teninde enfes bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Ter ateşin bir yansıması olarak görülüyordu, bedeninin aşağılarına doğru altın çizgiler yansıması yaratıyordu ve bu Sehun’un nefesini kesiyordu.

Çok geçmeden bir parmak yerini üç parmağa bıraktı ve Jongin üzerinde titreyen bir pelte haline gelmişti. Sehun öpücüklerini karnından yukarıya taşıyordu ve köprücük kemiklerine ulaşarak emmeye başladı. Elleri arkaya kayarak Jongin’in sıkı kalçalarını kavradı ve Jongin parmaklarını daha derine yollayabilsin diye kalça yanaklarını ayırdı.

“Ah, siktir Sehun.” Sehun dudaklarını göğüs ucuna kapattığında ve onu sertçe emdiğinde Jongin bağırdı.

Sabır artık ikisinde de tükenmişti ve Jongin yavaşça parmaklarını içinden çıkararak Sehun’un penisine sardı. Penisi Jongin’in büzüşen deliğine değdiğinde Sehun dudağını ısırdı; sıcak, ıslak ve beklenti dolu.

Sehun’un kalçalarındaki ellerinin yardımıyla Jongin kendini yavaşça sevgilisinin penisinin üzerine indirdi. Gerilmeden dolayı tıslamıştı ama uzunluk derinliklerine gömüldüğünde zevkle inledi. Başta Jongin kasten kalçalarını yukarıya kaldırmıştı, iki tarafta Jongin’in iç duvarlarının sıkılığından dolayı inlemişti. Dikkatle yapıyordu, yavaşça aşağıya inip Sehun’un kalın penisini içine gömüyordu.

Sehun uzun ama alçak sesli bir inleme bıraktı; tırnakları Jongin’in kalçalarına neredeyse acı verici derecede gömülmüştü.

Bu Jongin’i kendine getirmiş gibi göründü ve hemen ateşli bir hız tutturdu. Jongin başını geriye atmış, ağzı zevkten açılmıştı ve boynu hareket ederken cömert bir açıyla sergilenmişti. Sehun tadına bakmak için kendine engel olamamıştı ve eğilerek uzun bir çizgi çekecek şekilde yaladı ve şahdamarının olduğu yeri yumuşakça ısırdı.

Jongin’in tırnakları omuzlarını kesiyordu ve zevkle dolu acıyla tısladı. Sandalye tehlikeli bir şekilde çatırdadı ve Sehun kısa bir an puslu ve seksle dolu zihninde dengelerini kaybetmekten ya da sandalyeyi kırmalarından korkmuştu.

Jongin’in çıkardığı sesler Sehun’un kulağına mükemmel geliyordu, inlemeler sonatasını katlandıran iniltiler ve içe çekilen nefes seslerinin birleşimiydi. Onu geren ve inanılmaz derecedeki önceki seksi kucak dansından dolayı zaten kıyıya yaklaşmıştı. Sehun gövdesini okşamak için Jongin’in kalçasından elini kaldırdı ve Jongin titreyerek tepki vermişti. Göğüs ucunu dişleriyle çekiştirdiğinde Jongin bir çığlık atmıştı, Sehun’a hayranlık ve tutkuyla bakarken gözleri şehvetle kaplıydı. Ter yüzünün kenarından aşağıya yol kat ederek çenesinin ucundan damlamıştı ve Sehun kendisinin de muhtemelen aynı göründüğünü düşündü.

Jongin resmen harap olmuştu, Sehun’un baldırlarına çarpan kalçalarının sesi müstehcenden başka bir şey değildi. Sehun bir an Jongin’i bu hale sadece kendisi getirdiği için gurur duymuştu; titreyen ve inleyen bir pelte. Hızlanmak için ellerini kullandığında Sehun, Jongin’in kalçalarındaki tutuşunu sıklaştırdı ve kalçalarını yukarıya kaldırarak içine vurdurdu.

Jongin bağırırken gözleri açı değişiminden sıkıca kapanmıştı. Sehun onu bir öpücüğe çekti, ikisi de birbirinin seslerini yutuyordu. Jongin geriye çekildi, dudakları hala Sehun’unkilere dokunuyordu ve sıcak nefesini sarışının yüzüne üflüyordu. “İyi miydi?” diye soludu, elleri arkasındaki saçları kavramak için Sehun’un ensesine uzandı.

Sehun inledi, Jongin’in sıkı sıcaklığına daha derin vurmaya çalışıyordu. “Siktir, evet.” Aynı şekilde cevap vererek Jongin’in alt dudağını keskin dişleri arasına aldı. Jongin çığlık atarak inledi ve dudaklarını aralıksız olarak Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Jongin uzun olanın diline diliyle dokunduğunda Sehun boğazından gelen bir hırıltı inleme koyuvermişti; Jongin dilini emerken sesi kesik kesik çıkıyordu.

Öpücük bozuldu ve nefesleri birbirine karıştı. Jongin keskin bir nefesle geriye doğru eğildi. Gözleri kocaman bir şekilde “Daha sert,” diye çatlak bir çığlık koyuverdi. Sehun’un penisi kısa olan erkeğin içindeki yumuşak sinirlere dokunuyordu ve Jongin’in bedenine her girişinde aynı noktaya vurduğundan emin oluyordu. Tenin tene çarpışında çıkan müstehcen ve şlap sesleri odayı dolduruyordu, arkasından iki erkekten gelen zevk çığlıkları bu seslere eşlik ediyordu.

Jongin’in sınıra gelmesi çok sürmemişti;  başı geriye düştü ve beli yay gibi kıvrılmıştı, bacakları titriyordu ve Sehun içine vururken ağzı sessiz bir çığlıkla açılmıştı. Sevgilisi orgazmına ulaşırken uzun olan Jongin’in uzunluğundan gelen incimsi menileri, zevk dalgası bedenine yayılırken kaslarının kasılmasını izliyordu. Bundan sonra Sehun’un boşalması da çok sürmemişti, Jongin’in kalçasının kasılması onu beyaz bir bulut cennetine yollamıştı.

Zirvesinden inip gözlerini açtığında Jongin orada ona güzel bir şekilde gülümsüyordu ve kucağında nefes kesici bir görüntü oluşturuyordu. Yanakları kızarmıştı ve gözleri parıldıyordu, Jongin sırıttı. “Mutlu Yıllar, bebeğim.”

Bugün Sehun’un doğum günüydü ve az önce hayatının en iyi hediyesini almıştı. Gelmiş geçmiş.

 

 

_**The END.** _

 

 


End file.
